scykadiafandomcom-20200213-history
Eucalyphis
"Your strangeness is not my strangeness. Our metric of measuring strangeness is unique." Eucalyphis is an Elementari of Life born from a cherry blossom tree at the heart of the Liu Lan Monastery within Lo'Quai. Originally coming to the Weft to explore the world outside her home, Eucalyphis has now taken root within Guardian Vale, and intends to stay as long as she is able. Overview Having been 'brought up' around scholars and priests, messengers and diplomats, she quickly developed a love of reading and writing, rapidly devouring the contents of much of, if not all of the monastery's books. Her upbringing has also seen her become aware of the delicate nature of power, particularly the power conveyed though words and actions. Although brought up in the strictly hierarchical and civilized Lo'Quain society, Eucalyphis is beginning to understand that the world, and more specifically the Weft is not as structured and organised as her life in the monastery once was. "Men argue; Nature acts." Personality With much of her life spent in a monastery, much of her world view and personality has been shaped because of it. The time she spent wandering before entering the Vale led her to loosen the strict boundaries she believed each person, including herself, must maintain at all times. However, it cannot fully erase her way of thinking, and thus stains the way she thinks about all those she encounters. Although bubbly and cheerful initially, much of that has been stripped away like bark from a tree upon entering finding her feet within the Vale; much more reserved now, Eucalyphis has seemingly become quite a bastion of calm and collected peace, or at least, she attempts to be. Another major change since entering Guardian Vale has been Eucalyphis' re-connection not only with her patron deity Ashkhet, but with her own nature as a Life Elementari. She has heavily leaned into Ashkhet's teachings about the balance of life and death, and has grown from it, although it is unsure whether this is for better or for worse. "All shall be well, and all shall be well, and all manner of things shall be well." History Early Life Eucalyphis' birth was a slow process, taking several days for her to fully and absolute form - splintering and breaking her birth tree in the process. Seen as a gift from Voy'himloc, the monks within the monastery tasked themselves with training and educating her in the ways of Voy'himloc, intending to have her become a figurehead of sorts. Leaving Lo'Quai In the four and a half years spent confined within the walls of the monastery, she quickly grew bored and restless, and she felt pulled to go and explore the world outside of the home she had always known. Her exit from the monastery was swift, and she spent the next six months wandering from Lo'Quai exploring the world around her as well as getting to know herself. She got as far as the edge of Arkhos before turning around to head for the Vale. Current Time Taking time to find her place within the Vale, Eucalyphis is now content in the semi-adventurous lifestyle she has found herself in, and although initially hesitant to swear herself to any one cause or ideal, she has now taken on a position within the Waltz. "Go out, go out I beg of you, and taste the beauty of the wild, behold the miracle of the earth with all the wonder of a child." Relationships Saylin Fishwitch - Saylin was the first person Eucalyphis met and befriended after leaving Lo'Quai. She considers the other elementari to be close family, although she will not ever admit as much, but Eucalyphis often doubts Saylin, and quietly thinks of Saylin as lesser than herself. Cormac MacAdden - Eucalyphis met Cormac around the same time she met Lavender and Mezarah, and quickly became friends. He, along with Lavender and Saylin are the reason Eucalyphis joined the Waltz. As of late, Eucalyphis has grown particularly affectionate towards him, and hopes on getting to know him better in the future. Charybdis - Having met Charybdis on her second forming in the Vale, she soon came to consider the other elementari as an ally through their shared homeland of Lo'Quai and their racial connection. This friendship has begun to wane as others around Eucalyphis have informed her of Charybdis' past actions towards the Kraken members, particularly towards Cormac. However, Eucalyphis has not fully ruled out at least a working relationship with the other elementari, as Charybdis can still prove useful to Eucalyphis' cause. Rumors * Voy'himloc, not Ashkhet, is her patron deity. * She is far older than she pretends to be * Eucalyphis left Lo'Quai, not to explore, but because she murdered someone * She will stop at nothing to gather information, and has done terrible things in the past under the guise of gathering knowledge.